


Jenny

by oliveoilcafe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jenny by Studio Killers, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveoilcafe/pseuds/oliveoilcafe
Summary: song fic inspired by jenny by studio killers
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i listen to this song, i think of them and i had to write this

_ Jenny, darling you’re my best friend  _

When Katara met Suki for the first time they instantly clicked. Why wouldn’t she want to be friends with someone who put her stupid brother in his place. Katara didn’t really have friends in the South Pole, there wasn’t really anyone else her age. By the time they left Kyoshi, Katara would definitely say that they were friends. Hopefully close friends. 

_ But there’s a few things that you don’t know of _

Katara didn’t even know. Sokka had to tell her in the North Pole. He saw her staring at Yue and asked if she had a crush on her. How the hell did Sokka figure out she was bi before she did! It was so not fair. There was nothing wrong with being bisexual. Her dad had told her once that the Water Tribe doesn’t care about who you love, it’s just not something they publicly announce, but he would always support her. Thinking back, he had told her that after Katara had ranted about how beautiful some of the other women and men in the tribe were. She probably should have been able to connect the dots herself. 

_ Why I borrow your lipstick so often  _

Katara had kept the Kyoshi warrior makeup from Avatar day. She had really been looking forward to seeing her friend again, but she wasn’t there. Instead, she kept the lipstick they used on her person whenever she could, hiding it in her pockets, not wanting to share this part of Suki with anyone else. She missed her. Katara wondered if Suki missed her too. 

_ I’m using your shirt as a pillow case  _

Suki had left them as they were about to enter Ba Sing Se. She had changed into her warrior uniform, leaving behind the guards clothes she was wearing before. Suki had asked her if it was okay to leave them with her, so that Katara would throw them away. Katara had told her she would, but she never did. During the nights on the Fire Nation navy ship, and during her tour of the Fire Nation, Katara held onto the shirt tight. Sometimes she wondered why she was so attached to it, but she never thought about it for long. 

_ I wanna ruin our friendship _

Katara missed Suki so much. She waited at the randevu point for days, anticipating the moment that Suki would step off one of the ships and into her arms. 

But she never came. 

_ We should be lovers instead _

Sokka had to be the one to tell her. Suki was gone. Azula had taken her. She cried over the fact that she may not see her friend or family ever again. Katara realized that she had put her father and Suki on the same ground. She felt even more happy around Suki than she ever did around Jet. The thought only made it harder. She had just realized she had feelings for Suki and she may never see her again. 

_ I don’t know how to say this _

Pulling away from her father’s hug, she smiled. She had missed him so much. Almost everything was perfect, except- 

“Katara?” a voice whispered. Katara’s eyes bugged out of her head as she turned to look at the girl. Her hair had grown out. Her ill fitting clothes hung off her body as if she had lost weight, but her arms looked as strong as ever. All Katara wanted to do was kiss her. But, her father was there and she didn’t know if Suki felt the same. 

“Suki!” she cried, running at her friend. Suki stumbled back on with the impact of Katara’s hug. Katara’s arms wrapped around her neck. One of Suki’s arms went around her wait, the other buried itself in her hair. The two held onto each other for dear life, faces in each other’s necks. 

Maybe Suki did feel the same way. 

_ ‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend  _

The war was won. 

After long night’s by Zuko’s bedside, the group had finally made their way to Ba Sing Se. She loved seeing her friends interact with each other, but she wanted some peace and quiet. 

The view was amazing. The gentle breeze brushed her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now that everything was over, what was she supposed to do? Where would she go? 

“Hey, Stranger,” Suki said from behind her. 

Katara turned her head to see the girl join her on the edge of the balcony. Her auburn hair flew in the wind. 

“Kat, what are you doing out here?” she asked, blue eyes connecting. 

She took a breath, “Just wanted some air.” 

“You don’t mind that I’m here, do you?” 

Katara smiled. “I never do.” 

Suki took a deep breath and dropped her head. “Um, Kat,” she said. “I need to tell you something. I mean, don’t feel pressured to feel the same way or anything, I don’t even know if you like girls, but- ugh. Katara, I- I- have a crush on you and-” 

Katara cut her off by moving her mouth against hers. Suki responded immediately, cupping Katara’s face. 

It was everything she wanted, everything she dreamed, more than she could have asked for. Something about it, about her, just felt right.

Katara broke the kiss, needing to breathe. The two rested their heads together. 

“Wow,” Suki whispered. 

“Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @strawberrymilkyumyum
> 
> i hope you liked it :)


End file.
